Transparent conductive coatings are useful in a variety of electronics devices. These coatings provide a number of functions such as electromagnetic (EMI) shielding and electrostatic dissipation, and they serve as light transmitting conductive layers and electrodes in a wide variety of applications. Such applications include, but are not limited to, touch screen displays, wireless electronic boards, photovoltaic devices, conductive textiles and fibers, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), electroluminescent devices, and electrophoretic displays, such as e-paper.
Transparent conductive coatings such as those described in US20050214480 and WO2006/35735 are formed from the self assembly of conductive nanoparticles coated from an emulsion onto a substrate and dried. The nanoparticles self-assemble into a network-like conductive pattern of randomly-shaped cells that are transparent to light and visible with an optical microscope. Such coatings frequently require additional properties such as conductivity within the cells of the coating, structural reinforcement, anti-reflective properties and the like to adapt the coatings for further processing or particular product applications.